


Love Can Come Again

by Katarina_Sensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Canonical Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Sensei/pseuds/Katarina_Sensei
Summary: Title pretty much says it all.





	Love Can Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this here after a decade. I first posted this on ff (dot)net July of 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Naruto but it belongs to Kishimoto-San

**Love Can Come Again**

_Song lyrics_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

There he stood in front of the memorial stone like always. Only this time he had a walkman with him, he was listening to the radio. In front of the radio he placed roses, two white and one red. He turned around to leave to go see how his student's birth went. Even though Sakura's children were not his family, he was still there god uncle. Kakashi liked the way that sounded. As he walked away, he heard the DJ spoke then. "The Next song goes out to all of you who have lost a love in battle." Thus the song started.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Laying on the bed after giving birth to her and lee's twin boys. Lee could not be here with her right now, he had been sent out to battle. The war with sound was getting old. As the DJ made his announcement for the next song, an ANBU entered. "Rock-San, I am here to inform you that your husband Rock Lee died in battle." As soon as the ANBU left Sakura started to cry. She just listened to the song.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

In his apartment, lying on his bed, and missing his mate. Two weeks previous his mate was headed back to Kohona after the proof was brought forward to clear his name. He was ambushed by enemy shinobi. No help reached him in time. Naruto missed him dearly. They had been meeting in secret for a year by that time. When he had gotten back Naruto was going to tell him that he was pregnant. He is now a month and a half along. The only other people who know are Baa-Chan and the baby's Uncle Sasuke. As he was thinking about this, he heard the DJ's dedication. As it came to the second verse it started to rain.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

The rain Fell All the more. Kakashi standing in front of the Memorial Stone, no longer knowing he was crying. Sakura holding her boys, Crying telling them how much daddy loved them. Naruto now sitting on his bed wishing his mate was there. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by the only ones who could help them.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Kakashi looked up to see Iruka standing in front of him. "Kakashi, Obito would want you to let love in again. Let me help." Iruka said as he led Kakashi to his place to dry off. "Okay, Iruka-Kan." Kakashi said as Iruka gave him a towel to dry off.

In Sakura's hospital room Gaara walked in and sat next to her. "I just heard about lee. I am the boys godfather, let me help. Not only with the boys, but with you too." As he said this he dried Sakura's eyes. She then looked at him. "Thank you, Gaara. That would be lovely."

In Naruto's apartment a knock came on the door. When he opened the door Sasuke was standing there. He stepped aside to let him in. once Naruto shut the door Sasuke spoke. "Naruto, dobe, I wasn't to help with everything. Itachi would want you and the baby to carry the Uchiha name. So what I propose is that you marry me. This way you can live at the clan compound, have my name for you and the babe, and know that I will do anything I can. Now before you say anything you will have your own room. So what do you say?" Naruto was surprised by this. He never thought Sasuke would even want to help. So his response came slow. "Yes."

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

When Kakashi was done changing he went out to talk with Iruka. As they talked Kakashi starts to realize that there are others who care. Naruto and Sasuke love him like a father, and Sakura loves him like a brother. But this is not the love of a mate. He wondered if he would ever find that type of love again. Iruka saw a sad look on his face again. "Kakashi you have to look for that type of love again. Maybe even by looking at what is right in front of you." This was the closest he would come to a declaration of love. Kakashi looked up at Iruka what he saw in his eyes was love, the love of a mate. Kakashi now understood what Iruka was telling him. He was telling him that he loves him and that it was past time to let go and find a new love.

In the hospital while Gaara was meeting the twins. He knew what he had to do. First was to get to know the boys. He picked up Tenma first to see that he had a birthmark on his right wrist. He looked over at Ryu to see that his birthmark was on his left wrist. This was his way to tell them apart. The second thing he had to do was give Sakura a message from Lee. "Sakura, Lee told me to tell you not to be sad all the time. To be happy he died protecting you. When the time is right you will understand." After that was said they just sat quietly, but even then Sakura was beginning to understand.

With Naruto the story was different. He knew, he understood all for the sake of the baby. That is why he said yes to Sasuke. When the rain stopped they made their way to see Tsunade. She was alone when they got there. She was the only other one that knew the truth, but then again she might have told Ero-Sannin as well. So when they asked her to marry them she was shocked. "are you sure about this, Naruto?" She Asked looking at them. What Naruto said next shocked her even more. "Yes, Baa-Chan, I want toughs who don't know the truth to think that the baby is Sasuke's. That way my baby is protected, and has his Tou-san's last name. My baby comes first." Even though Tsunade was surprised she pulled out the necessary paperwork. "As I fill out this paperwork is there anything you need to tell your soon-to-be husband?" She looked directly at Naruto as she said this. As Naruto turned to Sasuke she started the paperwork. "The secret I am about to tell you is an ss-class secret. Uzumaki is not my true surname, but it was my Kaa-San's maiden name. My true surname is Namikaze, and my Tou-san was the Yodame." Sasuke was stunned at this but understood why it was a secret. "Sasuke-teme, no one is to know about this until the birth of my first child." Naruto told him so he would understand that it is not yet the time for other to know. Tsunade did a quick wedding using Jiraiya and Shizune as witnesses. They signed the license and were on their way.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you _

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: When Your Gone By Avril Lavinge


End file.
